parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creamocchia - Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! and Love is the Light Inside the Heart - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is why Creamocchia is brought to life in Creamocchia, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Cream as Pinocchio *Thomas as Geppetto *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy *Casey Jr as Figaro *Tillie as Cleo Transcript: *Thomas: You are going to be a real girl. Now, will you be a good little girl? (Cream nods) That's a good girl. (yawns, walks away, changes into his pyjamas, and snuggles into bed while Casey Jr and Tillie yawn and cuddle into each other) *Rayman: (yawns) I'm getting a little sleepy. I should go to bed too. (takes out his bed, throws off his clothes, and puts on his pyjamas, sleeping cap, sleeping mask, and slippers. He grabs a candle holder and walks straight to his past Cream on the stool) Good night, Cream. Sleep tight. (puts the candle onto a table next to his bed and throws off his slippers. He blows his candle's light and snuggles into his warm bed and puts his sleeping mask over his eyes. Cream doesn't answer. A laugh from a silver lum comes out of nowhere when it slowly approaches, who is still asleep. The silver lum then shows itself as Ly the Fairy) *Ly the Fairy: Okay, let's see if this magic on Cream works. (grabs a sorcerer's hat and wand and taps her wand with her hand and folds her arms) Hmm... I've got to find someway to get Cream alive. If I can just avoid the two pets, then Cream will wake up and come to life. (waves her wand and holds it in her hand to try and throw out magic at Cream and succeeds) Salagadoola mechicka boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, Salagadoola mechicka boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, It'll do magic believe it or not, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, Now salagadoola means, Mechicka booleroo, But the thingmabob that does the job, Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! *Chorus: Salagadoola mechicka boola, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, Put 'em together and what have you got? Bibbidi-bobbidi Bibbidi-bobbidi Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo... (Cream, who came in contact with Ly's magic, comes to life all of a sudden, and moves her body) *Cream: I can move. I can talk. I can walk. *Rayman: (awakens) Hey! What's going on here?! (moves his sleeping mask over his eyes and gasps and runs into the closet to hide when he changes into his clothes. When he comes out from hiding in the closet, Rayman gasps and smiles with glee) Why, it's a beautiful girl! *Ly the Fairy: Yes, Creamocchia. I've given you life. *Cream: Why? *Ly the Fairy: Because tonight Geppetto wished for a real boy. *Cream: Am I a real girl? *Ly the Fairy: No, Creamocchia. To make Geppetto's wish come true will be entirely up to you. *Cream: Up to me? *Ly the Fairy: Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real girl. *Creamocchia: A real girl! *Ly the Fairy: Freedom is something which you'll earn day by day. So don't throw it away. You have heart, And soul in love, You need them both, When love is rough. But nothing works without life, So let love guide your way. You are free to go and be, Whatever you may want to be, But when the night surrounds you. Remember what I say, Love is the light inside your heart, When you stumble in the dark. If you only let love shine, There's no deciving, You'll find it's all believing. Love is the light inside your heart, It won't let life fall apart, So keep on shining you light, Every day. *Rayman: Wow! Please let me be Cream's guide. *Ly the Fairy: Okay. And in this turning world, when I see you again, I hope you still know, What makes the heart glow. (gives a silver lum, which builds its energy up in his clothes and hat, still torn, and makes them brand new) *Rayman: (jumps around) Yahoo! Ah-ha! *Ly the Fairy: Love is the light inside your heart, Where your freedom has to start, And wherever you may be, Being this light of love will set you free. Now look for the light, still burning bright, And love is the light inside your heart. Be a good girl, Cream, and always let your conscience be your guide. *Cream: Thanks, mother. Goodbye! *Rayman: Goodbye, my lady. One thing, Cream, if you take your freedom for granted, you'll lose and remain as a puppet forever. Category:UbiSoftFan94